Steven Universe and the lightning gem
by Storyteller54
Summary: A unknown gem has arrived at Beach city. no one know's of his true attentions and what he wants. what does this gem want? and what are his plans? find out in Steven Universe and the lighting gem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Steven Universe Fans! This is the one and only StoryTeller54! And this is my First Steven universe Fan fic! It's about time that I start writing other fan fics instead of EL Tigre and stuff, and now it's time to see what I can do! So I hope that you enjoy this fan fic I whipped up! **

**Steven universe – and the lightning gem **

**Chapter 1 – Arrival and exploring **

He sat on the white cloud, staring down at earth below with his blue yellow eyes and spiky yellow hair. He wore a gold scarf around his waist and wearing light blue baggy pants, he also didn't wear a shirt.

"So this is how earth is like? Interesting," said Orthoclase holding his knee to his chest. "Pretty cool looking. And cozy too,"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple and took a bite out of it.

"Whelp, time to explore," he said getting to his feet. he held his hand over his back as if he was reaching for a sword. Static formed around his back and out came a long golden spear. He sliced a piece of cloud of the bigger cloud and slowly floated down.

He finally arrived near land as he looks at the sign with the name of the town he was in "Beach city?" he read. "Well alright then," he continued on floating on his cloud.

He floated down the road yawning and scratching his head "I probably should have taken a nap before I did anything," said Orthoclase rubbing his eye.

"Whoa! Hey!" Said Steven looking up at Orthoclase

"Hmm?" Orthoclase looked down. Seeing Steven looking at him with awe, his eyes twinkling

"I made Human contact already? Well at least that's done. What's your name little boy?" asked Orthoclase.

"My name is Steven Universe sir!" Steven Said smiling.

"Steven Universe? Interesting name, I am Orthoclase. It is a pleasure to meet you,"

"Umm I was wandering. Can I have a ride on your cloud?" Steven asked.

"A ride?" said Orthoclase raising an eyebrow. Steven nodded smiling.

Orthoclase chuckled and gave a smile. "Well I don't see why not." He picked up Steven by his shirt and sat him on the cloud.

"Wow so fluffy and soft!" Steven said laughing and feeling around. Orthoclase moved his cloud into to the air and looked down at Steven who was smiling and grinning looking down at Beach city below.

"Hey Orthoclase, are you hungry?" Steven asked smiling

"I don't need to eat actually. It's one of those Crystal Gem things,"

Steven quickly looked up at Orthoclase with a surprised expression "You're a gem?!" he shouted.

"Yes I am. I just arrived actually to examine this planet. To see if it's worthy or not," Orthoclase explained.

"WOW!" Steven shouted "I'm a gem too!"

"Say what?" Orthoclase looked at Steven with shock. Steven lifted his shirt showing him the gem that was on his bellybutton.

"I see…your mother was Rose am I right?" asked Orthoclase. Steven looked up at Orthoclase "yeah she was…you knew her? Steven asked.

"Yes I did. She was the nicest women I have ever met. She was there for a lot of people. I didn't get to hand out with her for long because I went my own way."

"I see…" Steven was silent for a moment "you know. You're the first guy gem I met," he said looking up at him smiling.

"Now That I can understand, Most of the gems are made up of women. But that's not really a bad thing." Orthoclase laughed.

"Hey, do you want to meet some more of my friends?" Steven asked

"Sure I guess," Said Orthoclase

"Alright! First I want to introduce you to Sadie and Lars!" Steven said looking down at the ground to see if they are coming up on the doughnut shop.

"Down there!" pointed down at the ground. Orthoclase flew down to the ground where Steven pointed, Arriving at the doughnut.

The tow of them hopped off the cloud and Orthoclase looked up at the sign "Doughnuts?" he said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, and they are really good too!" Steven said opening the store. "Come on!"

Orthoclase shrugged and followed as they both went in.

"Hey Steven," Sadie said as is cleaning the counter. She looked up seeing Orthoclase "Oh hello," she said a bit startled.

"This is Orthoclase; he's a gem like me!" Said Steven

"Greetings," said Orthoclase

"Hey where's Lars?" Steven asked.

Sadie looked down on the floor narrowing her eye's at Lars who's was sleeping on the floor "Lars will you get up!" she said kicking him.

"Ow ow! Ok ok I'm up!" Lars groaned as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked at Orthoclase startled "Whoa! Dude what are you suppose to be?" he asked.

"This is Orthoclase, and Orthoclase this is best friend Lars," Said Steven.

"So I guess all humans have oddly shaped ear lobes hm?" Orthoclase said staring at Lars rubbing his chin.

Sadie then started giggling "and they are shaped like these so called Doughnuts that you all sell. Tell me is that why you are hear Lars?" he said staring at Lars.

Sadie and Steven broke out laughing and Lars Blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up!" Lars said blushing

"Oh come on Lars he's just kidding around," Sadie said patting his back.

"Yeah whatever,"

"We'll take 5 doughnuts!" Steven said slamming the money on the counter. Sadie got the Doughnuts for Steven putting them in the bag and handing it to them. "Have a nice day you tow," she said smiling and waving.

"Bye Sadie, Bye Lars!" Steven said waving as him and Orthoclase left the Doughnut shop.

"Cool aren't they?" Steven said taking a bite out of his doughnut.

"They are ok. Are there any other people you want me to meet?" Asked Orthoclase

"Yeah, you have to meet Garnet, Amethyst and pearl!"

"Garnet, amethyst and pearl?"

"You never met them?" Steven said surprised

"No I haven't. Are they gems too?" Orthoclase asked

"They are! Come on I'll take you to them!" Steven grabbed Orthoclase hand and started running to his home.

**At Steven's home **

Greg was on the front yard trying to fix his truck. He struggled trying to fix the battery for his van.

"Oh that's just great. It's dead!" Greg said wiping the sweat off his head.

"HEY DAD!" Steven shouted running over to him with Orthoclase

Greg turned around seeing his son Steven running over to him. "Oh hey Steven, and…who's this?" Greg asked looking at Orthoclase.

"This is Orthoclase! He's a gem!"

"A-A gem? Another gem?" Greg said startled "he's a good guy right?"

"Ofcorse he is! You are Right?" Steven said looking up at Orthoclase

"Oh yes…Ofcorse, I guess you've had a bad run in with other gems I presume?" Orthoclase asked.

"Well something like that," Greg said chuckling nervously. "That and now car battery is dead,"

Orthoclase examined Greg's car battery rubbing his chin. He put his hand on the car battery and sent electricity through the battery. Steven looked at Orthoclase with complete amazement.

"Did that do it?" Orthoclase asked looking at Greg.

Greg got into the van and started it up. The van was now working "Yeah that did it! Thanks lighting guy!" he said giving him the thumbs up.

"YOU HAVE LIGHTING POWERS?!" Steven said hopping up and down.

"Yes I do. I am a lighting gem," Said Orthoclase stopping Steven from hopping up and down.

"SO AWSOME!"

"You are a hyper one Steven Universe,"

Flashing lights were seen coming out of Steven's home. "There home! Come on!" Steven grabbed Orthoclase hand again taking him to see Garnet, Amethyst and pearl.

"Little Steven you don't have to drag me," Orthoclase said walking quickly with Steven.

"Jeez how Many of those things did Peridot leave around?" Amethyst said hopping on the couch exhausted.

"Well who knows how long she's had these things coming to earth. But we need to make sure that each and every one of them are gone," Pearl said sitting at the counter.

"Who knows, she could have sent more down as we speak," said Garnet.

"GARNET, AMETHYST, PEARL!" Steven said running up the steps.

The three gems turned to the door as Steven walked in with Orthoclase. Garnet, Amethyst and pearl looked at Orthoclase with a horrified expression. Orthoclase looked at Garnet Amethyst and pearl with a regular look. But then it came to him.

"Oh…you three…now I remember," he said rubbing his chin. "So those are your names. Well it's good to see you again. Crystal gems,"

**Next chapter – a unimaginable power of the lighting gem **

**A/N Well here it is. I was really nervous about posting this Fan fic because the way I was writing it. Yes it does seem pretty boring but if you do like it thank you for reading the first chapter! Well see you all next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven universe – And the lightning gem **

**Chapter 2 – Unimaginable power **

They all the stood there, just looking at each other. Steven looked at Orthoclase, then at Garnet, amethyst pear. The back at Orthoclase, and then he scratched his head in confusion.

"So I guess you all do know each other?" Steven said.

"Well Little Steven, you can say I do know these three. But I only met them for a little bit," Said Orthoclase narrowing his eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?!" Pearl yelled taking out her spear.

"Pearl Calm down," Garnet said putting her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Calm down?! This guy nearly killed us before!" Screamed Amethyst

"Wait…what?" Steven said shocked and looked at Orthoclase.

Orthoclase smiled and chuckled "You all still are holding that against me?" he said crossing his arms. "That was really a long time ago when that accident happened,"

"Accident?!" Pearl said glaring at Orthoclase "it wasn't an accident! You tried to kill us!"

"You're a crazy psycho!" Amethyst said taking out her weapon.

"Amethyst that's enough, stop!" Garnet demanded.

"Yes…why don't we all calm down…and relax," Orthoclase said holding up his hands "we don't want anyone to get hurt. Right Steven?" he said looking down at him.

"R-Right…" Steven said in a shaky voice.

"See…listen to the boy Pearl…"

Pearl clinched her fist and then made her weapons disappear. Amethyst didn't put her weapons away. She stood there on guard gripping her whip. Garnet walked over to Amethyst and gave her the look.

"Fine…" Amethyst said making her weapon disappear.

Orthoclase smiled and put his hands down "Well I'm glad that's over. But sadly if I stay here any longer, I'm pretty sure that things would get more and more troublesome. I'll see you later little Steven," he said turning around and walking out the door.

Steven stood there and looked at Garnet, amethyst and pearl. He was mostly confused and somewhat curious to know what happened between Orthoclase and the three of them.

"Umm…" Steven said rubbing the back of his head.

Garnet smiled at Steven "Don't worry. Everything's ok Steven," she said rubbing his head.

"Yeah right..." Said Amethyst looking away

Pearl took a deep breath and sat down in a chair trying to calm down.

"I don't really get it I mean…he really seems like a nice guy," Steven said

"Yeah it seems like that way to you…but he's just acting." said Amethyst.

"And he's very dangerous…he left so long ago…who known's how strong he is now," Pearl said rubbing her head.

"Orthoclase…is lost cause. He has these beliefs…" Garnet began "he believes…Well I don't know if he still does. But he believes that he should be the ruler of the galaxy…some sort of god,"

"A…god?" Said Steven

"It was Many Many years ago…that he showed his beliefs to us…"

**Flash Back **

Orthoclase sat on the ground, in some sort of a daze as he just sits there staring at his hands. His hair was really messy and his eye balls were red.

"Orthoclase…" said Rose softly walking over to him.

"Hello Rose," he said silently.

"I've been worrying a lot about you. Is something wrong?"

Orthoclase let out a faint laugh "you worry too much rose you know?" he said getting to his feet. "It's very bad for you," he said with a smile.

Rose looked at him "something is bothering. You don't have to hide it," she said

"Nothing is bothering me rose. But I have come to a conclusion." he said looking up at the ceiling "I'm…something amazing right?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose said confused.

Static violently flashed around Orthoclase body as he started floating in the air. "The galaxy is getting weak. But I grow stronger, just maybe they need a…ruler," he looked down at Rose as his eyes glowed bright blue.

"O-Orthoclase…!" Rose said shocked.

His electricity zapped and shoots everywhere instantly destroying objects that were around. Lights flickered on off and Orthoclase summoned his spear.

Garnet, Amethyst and pear appeared in the room where Rose and Orthoclase were and looked at up at him in shock "What is going on?! What's wrong with him?!" Pearl yelled.

"I knew he would snap one day!" said Amethyst

"We need to Restraint him now!" Garnet said summoning her fist.

"Oh…this should be fun," Orthoclase said pointing out three of his fingers and summoning lighting hounds that had red eyes. They charged at the three of them with incredible speed.

Pearl summoned her spear quickly slashing at the hounds taking down.

Orthoclase held out his hands and five larger balls of lighting appeared floating around the room. They then exploded into hundreds of small balls of lighting.

"Everyone watch out!" Amethyst screamed taking out her whip. With concentration she slashed at all of the small balls of lighting making all of them disappear.

"Orthoclase please enough of this! You don't know what you're doing!" Rose pleased

"I know exactly what I'm doing Rose…and know exactly what I'm going to do as well," Orthoclase gripped his spear. And in flash he disappeared. And reappeared right in front of Garnet

"1,000 volt shock," he put his hand on shoulder and unreal flash of lighting struck Garnet. She stood there shaking in pain and tried to stay conscious.

"Garnet!" Pearl screamed launching at Orthoclase. He blocked Pearl's attack and shoved her spear away then back flips away and points his hand at the three of them.

"2,000 volt serpent," a large snake made of pure electricity launches out of his hand at Garnet, Amethyst and pearl.

Pearl hopped out of the way and Amethyst grabbed Garnet in time and pushed her out the way as the serpent plowed through the area and destroying one have of the room.

Orthoclase grabbed Amethyst wrist and smirked. "I wonder how much you can take…how about…5,000 volts?" a violent stream of electricity went through Amethyst body, making her scream loudly. She falls to the ground unconscious with smoke coming off her body.

"AMETHYST!" Pearl screamed in horror.

Orthoclase glared at Pearl, he slowly walked over to her slowly, with a crazed look in his eyes.

Pearl panicked and tossed her spear at him. But strangely, the spear went right threw him and his body was bursting with electricity.

"ENOUGH!" Rose Screamed taking out her sword and putting it to Orthoclase neck, Orthoclase stopped the minute the sword touched his neck. His eyes stopped glowing and he turned his head to Rose.

"It seems I went a little too far? Didn't I?"

Rose expression saddened and she lower her sword.

Orthoclase teleported away and appeared in the hole he made in the wall from the serpent.

"Orthoclase!"

"It seems that…I should depart from here. No one here is ready for the true ruler. The true powerful master that everyone needs, you all are just not ready. And now I will take my leave. Goodbye…and goodbye rose," he said as he floated in the air and flew into space disappearing into the galaxy.

Rose looked on. Letting out deep sigh and turning to Pearl who was in a daze.

"Pearl…" Rose said to her.

Pearl snapped out of her daze and turned to Rose.

"We need to get Garnet and Amethyst to the infirmary…now,"

Pearl nodded as rose helped her taking Garnet and Amethyst to the infirmary.

**End of Flash back **

Amethyst lied on the couch shaking, remembering the pain that she went through.

"And so now here he is…" said Garnet. "Though he seems well maintained,"

"Has he said anything about, well…" Pearl tried to say.

"He's only talked about how he knows my mom…that's it," Steven said

"He has no right to even speak about rose…" said Amethyst

"Maybe…Maybe he's changed," Steven said "I mean…maybe's he's finally come to his senses," he said smiling.

Garnet and pearl looked at each other. Has he really changed? Has he really come to his senses? They weren't so sure.

"We have to keep an eye on him. We have to make sure that he doesn't try and harm anyone," Said Garnet

"Someone with that much power…is not just a danger to the earth…he's a danger to the universe,"

**End of Chapter 2 **

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to write the next! Till then! See you all alter! And have a nice day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven Universe and the Lightning Gem **

**Chapter 3 – **

"Interesting," Orthoclase said kneeing down at the warp pad that was destroyed by Garnet. "She really did a number on the warp pad here. I wonder why," he looks at the other warp pad and sees a sticker and peels it off and examines it.

"Well…this is…odd," Said Orthoclase raising an eyebrow. He puts the sticker back on the small warp pad and rubs his chin "Why on earth did they destroy all of these pads?"

"Because we don't want any other gems coming to earth," Said Garnet standing behind Orthoclase.

"Oh…greetings Garnet, he said turning around.

"Same to you…"

"So, why don't you three want gems returning to earth?"

"You don't know? Well it's no surprise to me. Since you've been gone for some many years,"

"I had a good vacation, just so you know. So tell me, what happened?" Orthoclase asked.

Garnet looked out at the view "There was a war," she began "the battle earth was fought here. The three of us, Pear, amethyst and I battled alongside rose for earth. Many…Many gems were lost in the war…"

Orthoclase looked at the view alongside Garnet. He pictured in his mind how the war must have gone about. He thought about how many gems were destroyed in brutal ways, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is that…how rose…passed?" Orthoclase asked "did she die in the war?"

Garnet didn't respond. He could see that she didn't want to speak about Rose's passing. He kneels down and sits on the ground and lies back with both his hands behind his head staring at the sky.

"Have any other gems come to earth since then?" Orthoclase asked

"Yes…one. Her name is peridot. She might be returning to earth. But we don't know why,"

"I see, so I guess smashing the pads was pretty useless eh?"

"She sent little pods her to earth to repair them," said Garnet.

"Interesting," Said Orthoclase

"Now then, about you," Garnet looks down Orthoclase "What are you doing here on earth?"

He opens his eyes and looks up at Garnet "To see Earth for myself. It's a really beautiful place," he said "It's nice,"

"Glad you think so…" said Garnet "but I'm sure that's not all…"

He chuckles lightly "do you not trust me Garnet?" he smiles

"Well…I do have the right to suspect you…Orthoclase," Garnet said calmly

"Yes I know," Orthoclase lies up and looks at the sky again "Tell me about the boy. Little Steven, he holds Rose's gem,"

"Steven has the talent and power. All he needs to do is unlock it," Garnet explained "he's amazing, the potential he has is extraordinary,"

"He's that good huh?"

"He is…I believe in him,"

A smile grew across Orthoclase face. He gets to his feet and stretches "well, that's heartwarming to know," he walks to the active warp pad.

"Orthoclase, what are you really here for?" Garnet asked

"To explore this magnificent place, the round blue earth," he responded to Garnet and looked at her.

"Are you planning to stay here? It would be good to have you alongside us,"

"Maybe…but them again I have other plans,"

Garnet looked at him for a moment "is it…what you've been talking about when you left years ago? If so…"

"Who knows…maybe…maybe not, right now ofcorse…let me wander," Orthoclase smiles at Garnet "hope to see you soon…or shall I say the tow of you soon,"

Orthoclase waves as he disappears into the warp pad back to beach city.

Garnet was just standing there, with only her thoughts.

**Back at Stevens home **

Everything was quite in Steven's home. Pearl and amethyst were quite. Steven looked at both of them, tapping his hands on the countertop.

"Sooo….anyone want some cake?" Steven asked

The tow of them didn't say anything.

"Soda?...Cupcakes? Anything?"

They still didn't respond.

A flash appeared at the warp pad at the back of the room. The three of them rushed to back to see Garnet walking off the warp pad.

"Did you find him?" Steven asked

"Yes, I did. He was at the main warp pad center," Garnet responded.

"What?! What was he doing there?!" Pearl said frantically "what was he doing?!"

"He was just looking around. Not really doing much,"

"NO! He's up to something!"

"Ugh! First that green girl now this guy! Why is our luck so suddenly bad?!" Cried Amethyst

"He doesn't seem to be interested in bringing other gems. He has been gone for a long time on his own, he didn't even know about the war…" said Garnet

"He…he didn't?" Asked Pearl

Garnet shook her head.

"So what is he even doing here then?! He should just go!" said Amethyst

"I don't know…but…he might be serious about what he said years ago…he might be planning on it now…or maybe he's not. Orthoclase is…difficult to read,"

"We need to stop him! NOW! Steven I want you t- Steven?" Pearl looked around seeing Steven was gone. "Oh no! STEVEN!"

"He left out the house when I was talking actually," Said Garnet

"UGH!" Pearl said frustrated

**Somewhere on the beach **

Steven walked along the beach with his hands in his pocket. It was pretty difficult of him to comprehend the way gems were. He always thought that gems were supposed to work together. But things weren't that way.

As he walked along the beach, he saw him. He saw orthoclase just sitting on the sand staring at the ocean.

He slowly walked over to him. He wasn't scared of him actually. But he was very curious.

"Hello little Steven," Said Orthoclase

Steven walked over to Orthoclase and sat next to him "Hey," he said looking at him. "Umm…."

"I'm pretty sure pearl and the others already told you about me,"

"Y-yeah…they did,"

"What do you think of me now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked

"About me…I did hurt them after all,"

"Well nothing about how I think of has changed…I still think you are a nice person, I mean…I'm going to hate you or anything,"

Orthoclase smiled and let out a faint chuckle "you are like her…you have so much of her kindness,"

Steven smiled. "if I can ask…where did you go? For so long,"

"I…I went as far as they galaxy let me. It's amazing out there…the things that star covered galaxy can show. I don't know why I left for so long…I guess it's just me. The only person who could ever be there for me was Rose. I was just lost cause,"

Orthoclase paused; he just stared out at the ocean. He got to his feet.

"And then there was the war…all this shouldn't have happened…and now things need to change…stuff like this needs to be prevented in the future. And it's going to be me…"

"Orthoclase hold on…it doesn't have to be like that," Said Steven

"You're too young to understand Steven…this isn't happy and carefree world…" Orthoclase said as electricity floated around his feet and started floating in the air.

"Wait, Orthoclase!" Steven said holding his hand out

"You all can try and stop me if you want…I've made up my mind…"

Steven looked at Orthoclase with a sad expression and looked down.

"Goodbye Little Steven…" in a flash Orthoclase disappeared

"I…I don't want gems fighting each other's…that's all..

**End of Chapter 3 **

**A/N sorry if there wasn't any action in this chapter like the previous one, Tell me what think? R&amp;R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven universe – And the Lightning Gem **

**Chapter 4 – his choice **

"Steven!" cried Pearl running over to him, followed by Garnet and Amethyst. Steven turned around seeing Pearl as she wraps her arms around him giving him a hug.

"Oh I was worried about you! Did he hurt you?! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm alright, all we did was talk," said Steven looking at the three gems.

"W-what did he say?" asked Amethyst

"He said that he made up his mind…and the galaxy and earth needs his reign or something like that,"

"Oh no…" Pearl said in panic tone. "This is not good!"

"UGH! That guy is so crazy!" Amethyst said frustrated.

"Hmm…" Garnet stood there with her arms crossed thinking and she whispered "Orthoclase…"

"We need to find him and stop him before we run out of time!" said Pearl turning to Garnet.

"Wait, you guys aren't going to hurt him are you?" Steven said looking up at Pearl.

"Well yeah ofcorse we are?" Amethyst responded

"Wait! you don't have to do that!" Steven pleaded "h-he's not really a bad guy just…"

"Crazy?" said Amethyst "insane? Bonkers?"

"No…he's just…well," Steven didn't know what to say.

Pearl sighs and kneels down and puts her hand on his head. "Steven…I know he's your friend…but he has to be stopped…" she said softly "he's going to try and hurt people,"

"That's not true! He doesn't want to hurt anyone! Orthoclase is…he's just," But Steven was interrupted by bolts of violent lightning that appeared in the town of Beach city. Black clouds hovered in the sky. And from those clouds came Orthoclase hovered from the clouds, his eyes sparking with electricity.

"Beach city, I am the one know as Orthoclase! God of lightning! I! Am your new king! You're ruler!" Orthoclase said in a booming voice

Everyone in beach city looked up at Orthoclase, people had their mouths open is shock. Other's fell to the ground in fear.

Lars and Sadie stepped out to see what all the commotion was about. They all looked up, seeing Orthoclase floating in the sky.

"H-Hey…isn't that the guy Steven introduced us too?" Said Lars pointing at him

"It is…" Said responded terrified

"There he is!" Pearl said making her gem weapon appear.

"COME ON LETS GET HIM!" Amethyst shouted rushing toward town.

"Steven, stay here," Garnet said looking down at Steven.

"B-But…"

"Please…we don't want anything to happen to you," she said rubbing his head softly. "Be safe,"

And then Garnet left off with pearl into town. Steven sat there on sandy beach with his head down sulking.

"STEVEN!"

Steven turned around. It was Connie, running over to him. "Steven! What's going on?! Are you ok?!" she said looking at him and panting

"Yeah I'm fine," Steven said getting to his feet and dusting off.

"What's with these clouds…I never seen anything like this," Connie said looking up into sky. Her eyes laid on Orthoclase who was still floating in the sky. "Who is that?!"

"That's orthoclase…a gem like me,"

"Another gem?" said Connie looking at Steven

Steven nodded

"He doesn't seem nice…heh heh…" Connie chuckled nervously.

Steven clinched his fist tightly. He then held put his hand on his gem. Something was telling him loudly in his head, not just his head. His heart also, the feeling pounded in his chest loudly.

_GO! _

"Steven?" Connie said putting her hand on his shoulder.

_Go to him, help him! _

This feeling was powerful. Something was telling him to help. The feeling grew more and more as he stood there.

"I have to do this…" Steven said holding his hand over his gem "I have to help him somehow! He's not bad!"

"What are you talking about?" Connie said confused. Steven looked up at Orthoclase and started running, heading straight for him.

"Steven, wait up!" Connie Said following after him

"Something…what is this feeling?" Steven said to himself. He had to find out, and when he gets there. He will get his answer.

**In beach city **

Orthoclase floated down to land, he stood there, and staring at the people there laid their eyes on him.

"Yes…this is right…this feels right," Orthoclase said taking in deep breaths

"No it's not!" said Pearl, pointing her spear at Orthoclase.

"Orthoclase…you have to listen to us, what you're doing is wrong. This isn't the right way to handle things," Garnet said calmly.

"You want to protect people! Then just do it! Don't go and act all crazy!" said Amethyst

"You all don't understand. And I'm pretty sure you'll never will…this is what needs to be done. Now stay out of my way," said Orthoclase pointing his spear at the three of them.

"There's just no talking to you is there?" said Amethyst gripping her whip. "In that case…I'm FINE WITH THAT!"

Amethyst lashes her whip at Orthoclase. Orthoclase, seeing her attack coming, spins his spear quickly knocking her attack out of the way.

Pearl charges at him, thrusting and swinging her spear fiercely. Orthoclase block, ducks and dodges then back flips away. He points his finger at Pearl, electricity forms around his finger.

"3,000 volt bolt shock," a large violent looking beam of electricity headed straight for not just pearl, but Garnet and Amethyst.

"MOVE!" Garnet yelled as they all hopped out of the way. Orthoclase attack hit the ground, blowing a large portion of it apart leaving a huge creator in the ground.

Amethyst got to her feet, the minute she looked up, Orthoclase was right in front of her with his hand in her face.

"Be gone…foolish gem," Orthoclase said coldly

Out nowhere Garnet punches Orthoclase hard in the face knocking him to the ground.

Amethyst shakes her head, snapping herself out of a daze. She shapes shifts into the purple puma and leaps into the air and smashes down onto Orthoclase. Dust kicked around them, Amethyst felt as though she didn't crash into anything. She looks around seeing bits of blue balls of Electricity float around her.

"Amethyst, hurry and get away from there!" Garnet cried running to her.

"4,000 volt fire flies," Orthoclase said snapping his fingers and all the balls of exploded into violent stream of Electricity.

"NO, Amethyst!" Pearl screamed covering her mouth in shock.

"hmph…it seems you all were more prepared for me then I thought," Said Orthoclase, looking at Amethyst who avoided the attack in time and was away from Orthoclase.

"Man…that was close…I thought I was a goner," said Amethyst breathing heavy.

"You know, the last time we all did fight. You took my attacks pretty easily…you didn't go into your gems to heal. Well…this time we'll see how well you can take them,"

Orthoclase body was now sparking violently and his eyes were radiating blue "I will not stand for treason. You all will pay for your sins," he said holding his hand out pointing at them. Orthoclase narrowed his eyes over the crystal gems; he gritted his teeth and hesitated.

"Why are you doing here?" he whispered

Garnet, amethyst and pearl turned around. Seeing Steven panting and sweating as he finally arrived.

**End of chapter 4 **

**A/N sorry for the long wait on the update everyone! So there's chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it! See you all next time and have nice Monday! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven Universe – And the Lightning Gem **

**Chapter 5 – voice…**

"Why did he come?" Orthoclase said to himself, looking over at Steven with hesitation.

"Steven! What are you doing here?!" Pearl shouted

Steven looked at Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst, looking them in the eyes "I had to come! I just…I just had too!" said Steven. Connie arrived also and held Steven's hand

"Steven it's too dangerous we have to go!" Connie pleaded

"I can't! I just can't!"

Orthoclase looked at Pearl; he pointed his finger and blasted volts of electricity at pearl. Garnet turns around seeing Orthoclase's attack come at her. "Pearl, Watch out!" Garnet screamed.

Pearl turns around seeing the volts of electricity and hopes in the air avoiding his attack. Orthoclase disappeared, the reappeared right of in front of Pearl. "You're always the one that can dodge my attacks, well not this one," he said glaring right into pearls eyes.

"Alpha Wave!" Orthoclase sent a force blast making pearl jet straight to the ground. Electricity coursed through her body and twitches a little.

"Pearl!" Steven cried seeing her on the ground in pain "Orthoclase stop! PLEASE!" Steven begged.

Amethyst launched her whip at Orthoclase warping it around his foot and pulled him forward "GARNET GET HIM!" amethyst screamed.

Right as Orthoclase was at ground level Garnet charged, arched her arm back and _**Wham! **_She punches him right in the stomach and sends him flying. Orthoclase slides on the ground and stops, holding his stomach and coughs, but then a smile forms across his face.

"This is definitely better than last time…crystal gems," Said Orthoclase, getting back on his feet. "I like it actually, but now…I won't be holding back,'

Garnet held up her fist in a boxing like stance.

"Hey Pearl! Are you ok?!" Amethyst yelled. Pearl slowly lies up and holds her head "I'm fine, just don't take your eyes off Orthoclase!" Pearl said getting on one knee.

"Yes…don't slip up, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. It might just cost you three your gems," Orthoclase said floating back into the air. He holds his arm back as If he was about to throw a something and a huge ball of Electricity appears in his palm and tosses it in the air.

"8,000 volt cluster bombs!"

The ball electricity burst into baseball-sized bombs that scattered across the beach, as they hit the ground, making huge creators and into see, nearly breaking the water and everything apart.

"We have to get to cover!" Garnet said running over to Steven and Connie picking them up quickly and ran, Pearl and amethyst followed along avoiding the cluster bombs.

Dust and pieces of land scattered across the beach. Dust started to disappear and go away. Garnet pushed a large rock off her she was holding up and looked down at Steven and Connie.

"Are you tow alright?" she asked worriedly

"W-We're fine…" Connie responded and gave out a light cough.

"Yeah I-I'm good," Steven said looking up at Garnet "Where are pearl and amethyst?"

"We're over here, we're fine," Pearl said coming out of the dirt pile and looks at her dress "Look at me! I'm covered in nothing but filth!"

"It's about time you joined the club," amethyst said with her head sticking out the dirt smiling at pearl.

"Amethyst this isn't the time to goof around!" Pearl said strictly

Steven got up and dusted the dirt off his shirt and pants, he looks forward seeing Orthoclase, standing there starting at the five of them.

Steven stared at him. Orthoclase stared back. Steven put his hand on his gem and squeezed tightly, having getting the same feeling that has been telling him to help Orthoclase.

Orthoclase takes his eyes off Steven and looks at Garnet, Amethyst and pearl "Have you decided to surrender crystal gems?" Orthoclase asked.

"Give up?" Amethyst said disgusted tone

"Do you really think we'll just give up like that?!" Pearl shouted "Do You think that we would just let you have this world?!"

"So I guess the answer is still no I take it?" Said Orthoclase sighing

Steven could not wait anymore. This feeling was taking over his entire body. He clinched his fist.

"ORTHOLCASE!" Steven screamed.

Orthoclase batted his eyes at Steven. "Orthoclase…Stop this please! You are looking at everything the wrong way!" Steven's emotion overcame him. "GEMS SHOULDN"T BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER! WE ARE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTING EACH OTHER AND HELPING ONE ANOTHER!"

There was small silence, the three gems looked at Steven, and so did Orthoclase. He stares at Steven, stabs his spear to the ground, and shakes his head. "Steven, you're too young to understand the way of anything. I don't know what stupid stories they've been telling you but this isn't some stupid fairy tail," he said crossing his arms. "I'm surprised that you even can trust these three. They probably don't even really care for you,"

"What are you talking about?" Steven said looking into Orthoclase eyes

"Steven don't listen to him!" said Pearl glaring at Orthoclase

"These three are nothing more than spoiled, ignorant, selfish gems, which they never cared about anything other then what they want. Unlike them I think about the future of helping home world and this world…I'm sure they've treated you like garbage," Orthoclase went on

"T-that's not true! Stop saying stuff like that!" Steven shouted

"The truth hurts doesn't it? It's no wonder rose never trusted any of them…sad that she had to deal with gems like these,"

Pearls grip on her spear tightened, her eyes full of hate, throwing a sinister glare at Orthoclase "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER! YOU, DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!"

"Humph…you really annoy me, besides I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Steven," Orthoclase looks down at Steven "Steven…join me,"

Steven took a step back "Join you?"

"That's right…you won't get anywhere with them. They'll hold you down. But with me…you'll be strong, fierce,"

"Enough!" Garnet yelled "That…is enough. I can understand you insulting us…but to bring Steven into something like this is far enough. Leave him out of this,"

"Is that so? Well, maybe I should just take him by force," Orthoclase said yanking his spear out of the ground "and then…nothing will get in our way,"

"YOU WON"T, BE TAKING ANYONE!" Pearl roared charging dead on at Orthoclase

Pearl swung her spear at Orthoclase; Orthoclase blocks it and kicks her away, sending her rolling on the sand.

Amethyst whipped her spear at him making it wrap around his neck. Pearl quickly lies up, gripping her spear, and then tosses it at to Orthoclase directly at Orthoclase.

Orthoclase kicks her spear away and touches Amethyst whip and sends a stream of electricity threw Amethyst whip, electrocuting her violently. He then turned to Pearl and glared.

"Allow me to show you my whip," he said holding up to fingers "5,000 volt electric whip!" he said moving his fingers around and made a rope of lighting and slings it at Pearl. Pearl screams as the volts coursed through her body and she falls to the ground panting and flinching in pain.

"Pearl…" Steven said watching in horror.

Garnet charged in and threw hard left punch to him. Orthoclase jumped in the air doing three front flips and hovers over Garnet, Garnet looks up at him as Orthoclase had both the tips of his thumbs together and had both his index fingers pointing out.

"To slow Garnet," he said grimly "4,000 volt counter shock!" Electricity bolted out of Orthoclase's hands and struck Garnet. She twitched and fell to her knees.

"NO, GARNET!" Steven cried "STOP ORTHOCLASE! STOP IT PLEASE!"

Orthoclase lands on his feet behind Garnet. He turns around and points his finger at her, static rages around it.

"Let's hope you don't retreat into your gem Garnet…because if you do…" Orthoclase said coldly, glaring at Garnet.

"You're a fool Orthoclase…" Garnet Whispered

"Come again?"

"Do you honestly think you should rule over the both worlds because of your power putting fear into everyone? You're no hero…your nothing but a dictator…"

Orthoclase narrowed his eyes at her and lowers his hand. "A dictator huh you say? Well…" he grips his spear with both his hands "Those who go against justice shall pay the price with their lives. And those who whiteness shall take note,"

Steven watched with his eyes widen, who couldn't stay there and watch any longer. He ran towards Orthoclase and gripped his right leg, Orthoclase looks down at Steven.

"STEVEN!" Connie said holding her hand out

"Move, now Steven…" Orthoclase demanded

"NO, STOP!" Steven shouted.

"You heard what I said…Move!"

"NO!" Steven screamed as he puts his hand on Orthoclases, Orthoclase was about to shove Steven away, but the minute he made physical contact he paused. He could hear a voice, a soft and calm voice.

_Orthoclase _

It whispered. That voice was the only thing that he could hear. To him it sounded so familiar.

_Orthoclase, please stop, stop what you're doing_

"What…what is this? Is this…no It couldn't' be," Orthoclase whispered and he looked down at Steven who was still holding on to his hand.

Orthoclase felt a hard metal object hit his face hard, pain coursed through his face as he was sent rolling and bouncing on the ground. Garnet panted and looked at Steven.

"Steven…you ok?" she asked worried

"I'm fine but…" Steven said holding his gem.

Pearl slowly got up and winches, still feeling the lighting through her body. She looks around seeing Amethyst.

"A-Amethyst, are you ok?" Pearl asked looking over at her

"Oh I'm fine…I just got electrocuted, it happens," Amethyst said sarcastically as she lies up and winches with electricity coursing through her.

Orthoclase lies up, Garnet got in a ready to go fighting stance the minute he moved.

Orthoclase scratched his cheek and chuckled a little "you have to hit harder than that Garnet," he said smirking.

"Oh trust me…I'll do more than that if you ever try and lay your hands on Steven again," Garnet said Furious

"Garnet…" Steven whispered to himself.

"I never wanted it to be this way…I don't want to harm you all. But yet you all won't fall…"

"What made you think we would give up so easily?" said Amethyst raising an eyebrow

"No I didn't actually. But you will fall before me. All three of you have one more chance. Join me..." Said Orthoclase

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl glared at Orthoclase and screamed "NEVER!"

Steven looked at the three gems and then lays his eyes on Orthoclase, and then let out a long sigh.

"Then…I have no choice but to eliminate you three, once and for all" Orthoclase said giving a sad expression to them.

**He's done playing around…he unleashes his full power. Next chapter! **

**A/N thanks for reading chapter 5 everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Steven Universe is so fun to write! Anyway see you all later! And have a nice day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Steven Universe and the Lightning Gem **

**Chapter 6 – fall **

_**He raises his attack…higher than before! **_

The clouds at beach city grew darker and blacker. The sound of thunder roared violently shaking the earth below, while the wind blew heavily and strong. Electricity went up the body of the blond haired gem and his eyes flourished with lighting.

"A fair warning for you three," Orthoclase said looking at Garnet, amethyst and pearl. "I have now raised my attacks to a million volts."

The three gems looked at Orthoclase as if they just witnessed someone die.

"But don't worry. You've taken a thousand volts…I'm sure you can taken a million…maybe,"

Orthoclase held up his golden spear. A surge of Electricity, it's as if a sword was forming on his spear. He gripped it tightly with both hands and he glares at the three gems.

"Prepare yourselves Garnet, Amethyst and pearl. This will be your last battles,"

"Steven, Connie. Get far away from here…NOW!" Said Pearl

"b-but…"

"NOW!" the three of them shouted.

Connie grabbed Steven hands and started to run, Connie took Steven into nearby shelter and they hid out from sight.

"Steven, why do you keep trying to get near him?" Connie asked.

Steven held his head down "something keeps telling me…to go to him." he said holding his gem. "I think…I think it's my mom,"

Connie looked at Steven with eyes widen "Y-your mom?" she whispered

Steven nodded. He looked out the space that was in the shelter watching the crystal gems and Orthoclase. "I have to do something…if I don't…than…"

"Now…" Orthoclase said coldly "shall we?"

Orthoclase shoots a ball of slightly that flew past the crystal gems, and from behind appeared Orthoclase gripping his spear tightly and swings it at the crystal gems.

"DUCK!" Garnet demanded. The three crystal gems ducked, dodging Orthoclases attack. Once Orthoclase swung his spear, a gigantic wave of pure electricity left Orthoclases spear.

"Ooooh Man!" Amethyst cried.

Orthoclase spun his spear with his fingers and the three of them could see the electricity radiate off it.

"1million volt BURST!" Orthoclase stabbed his spear to the ground and explosion of Electricity appeared from Orthoclases spear, bursting and flashing around area. The Crystal gems got away just in time; Garnet was nearly struck by the flashes of powerful lightening. The ground was burnt into ash a huge hole was formed.

"T-that was close…" Pearl said shivering sweating.

"That attack alone probably would have done us in," said Garnet.

Orthoclase turned his head looking over his shoulders at the three crystal gems. He got to his feet turning his body to them and held up his spear and started spinning it.

The pace of the spinning was quickly increasing. The flashes of lightning were building up in a fast rate. Lightning was starting to strike violently from the skies and then a bolt of lightning struck down at Orthoclase. That only helped him, he stopped spinning his spear and started twirling it around him and then…

"5million volt raging dragon!" he shouted as he swung his as if he was waving a large sword, and from out of Orthoclase spear came a large serpent like dragon that swirled around Orthoclases body and roared and then went into the sky and then dived down at the crystal gems.

"HOLY CRAP!" Amethyst screamed.

"If that dragon hits the ground it could destroy beach city!" Pearl said panicking.

Many things went through Garnets head. What to do, how to solve this problem and how to protect Steven.

Garnet hopped high into the air, she held out her hands ready to take Orthoclase's attack head on.

"GARNET NO!" Screamed Pearl

But it had already occurred. The dragon slammed right into Garnet. She struggled holding back the immense power of Orthoclase's attack, volts of electricity surged threw of Garnets body. She groaned in pain trying her best to hold back the dragon.

"Interesting…I have to remember never to underestimate you…" Orthoclase said, watching Garnet.

The volts of lightning were starting to surge threw Garnet. The dragon was starting to push Garnet back.

"But still…there's not stopping me,"

"No…NO!" Garnet screamed as she gripped the dragon with her left hand, the volts went up her arm and shocking her violently. "I WON"T LET YOU HARM ANYONE!"

Garnet arched back her right hand, and with all her might she punched the 5million volt dragon. The entire dragon went right into the sky and a flash of bright blue light appeared.

Garnet fell onto the ground back first. She pants and twitched with the surge of lighting running threw her body.

Orthoclase left eye twitched, he gripped his spear and walked over to Garnet who was just getting to her feet.

"Impressive Garnet," Garnet looked up at Orthoclase. Orthoclase whacks Garnet in the face sending her rolling on the ground.

"If only it were that easy," Said Orthoclase rubbing his head.

Suddenly pearl thrust her spear at Orthoclase. Orthoclase body turned into pure electricity and pearls spear went right through him. Orthoclase turned his head to pearl and looked at her.

"Just like last time, right pearl?"

Amethyst uses her whip and wraps it around pearls waste and tugs her away.

"He made himself intangible again," Said Pearl "he generates enough lightning to his body making himself nothing but pure lightning,"

"Are you kidding me?" said Amethyst looking at pearl

"He did it before the first time we fought him too…"

Orthoclase slowly walks forward to Pearl and Amethyst. Static electricity surged around him like it was overflowing and he floats in the air. Pearl and amethyst looked up at Orthoclase seeing the electricity radiate off of him.

Orthoclase held out his hands and said "Scatter," he whispered. Pearl grabbed Amethyst hand and ran.

"2milon volt wild lightning!" Lighting began to strike all over the area. Destroying everything it hits. Pearl held amethyst around her arms and skips around dodging the bolts of lightning. A large lightning struck in front of pearl, then from behind and then around her.

And then it stopped, dust was formed around from where the lighting struck. Pearl dropped Amethyst on the ground and started coughing. She waved her hand around trying to get some smoke away from her.

Amethyst lies up rubbing her head when she sees a shadow figure in the dust.

"PEARL BEHIND YOU!" screamed Amethyst

Orthoclase grasped Pearls neck from behind gripping tightly. Pearls eyes widen as she started gagging and wiggling her feet around.

"LET HER GO!" Amethyst screamed, but before she could so anything Orthoclase kicked Amethyst away like football making her slide across the ground.

"Remember pearl…you and you allies had a choice. Join me…or parish, but you all just had to fight. Now this will be your downfall pearl…"

Orthoclase gripped his spear and held Pearl up higher in the air and he puts the tip of the spear to the back of pearls head.

"Now…disappear,"

Garnet was behind Orthoclase in seconds. Orthoclase turned around seeing Garnet raise her hand throwing a punch at Orthoclase. Along with that Amethyst hopped at him with her whip and lashes at him.

Everything to him happened within seconds, and all he needed was seconds to react.

Orthoclase tosses Pearl higher into the air, turns around and dodges Garnets attack and grabs her wrist and makes her shove her hand to the ground. He then grabs amethyst whip, pulls her forward and head butts her. Pearl fell back down to Orthoclase's level. He grabs Pearl by her feet and slings her into the Garnet and then he grabs Amethyst by her shirt and throws her at Garnet and Pearl and she collides with them violently.

Orthoclase grips his spear with tow hands, charges his spear with electricity and _**WHACK! **_Hits all three of them and sends them flying into a nearby wall.

"Oh no…" Connie whispered covering her mouth with her hands.

"Garnet…Amethyst…pearl…" Steven said clinching her hands. "No…no!"

"Ah…" Pearl slid off Garnet and fell on her shoulder breathing heavily.

"I…I can't move guys…" amethyst said twitching violently

Garnet was panting hard, her glasses that were covering her eyes were have broken.

"And…now it's time to finally end this…" Orthoclase said pointing his hand at them. Electricity surges around Orthoclase's hand "7million volts should do it. Once and for all,"

"NO! I WON"T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Steven shouted as he runs out of the shelter and heads straight for the four of them.

"STEVEN NO! COME BACK!" Connie yelled.

"7million volt! BEAM RAY!" a large beam of pure electricity exploded from Orthoclase's hand.

And…everything happened as if it were in slow motion. The three Crystal gems looked forward into the flash of light. They saw their entire lives flash before their eyes.

Steven, with tears running down his face, heart beating rapidly, he hopes in front of the three crystal gems with his arms spread out acting like a human shield.

"STEVEN!" the three crystal gems cried.

"I WON"T LET YOU HURT THEM ORTHOCLASE!"

Orthoclase attack slid through rubble and broken areas of the beach.

Connie fell to her knees, she had saw Steven be engulfed by Orthoclase's power beam of Electricity. She held her hand over her chest and tears beamed down her face.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. And she covered her face in her hands and cried.

"hmph…" Orthoclase closed his eyes "this…is what they brought on themselves. As I said, those who oppose me shall fall,"

"Wrong Orthoclase…"

Orthoclase batted his eyes open as the dust settled. He saw a large pink shield in front of him and the one who was using that shield was Steven.

"Steven…STEVEN YOUR OK!" Connie said wiping the tears from her eyes and forming a wide smile

"Steven…what are you doing? Why are you protecting them?" asked Orthoclase

"Because…they're my family…and I won't let anything happen to them. This is my choice Orthoclase…and I'm protecting them from your choice," Steven said, looking right into Orthoclase's eyes.

They both stood there, staring at each other for a moment. And Orthoclase breaks the silence.

"Darn you Steven…" Orthoclase points his spear at him "now…I have no choice…but to go through you now,"

_**Steven stands in his way. What will happen now? Next chapter! **_

**A/N – 4-28-15 sorry for the long wait again! Just so much on the plate! If you are also a reader of El Tigre the new Adventures will begin development in May! Steven universe and the lightning gem chapter 7 will begin its development after the update of EL Tigre! So stay around everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Steven Universe and the Lightning Gem **

**Chapter 7 –You're true feelings **

"I have no choice…but to go through you now, Steven." Said Orthoclase, pointing his spear at Steven

Steven looked at Orthoclase with no fear in his eyes at all. "Do what you have to Orthoclase. But you will not hurt Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl."

"S-Steven what are you doing! You can't fight him!" Amethyst screamed.

"Just get out of here! We will be ok!" said Pearl

"Listen to them Steven." Said Orthoclase "Just get out of the way,"

"I already told you I'm not moving." Said Steven

Orthoclase gritted his teeth and gripped his spear tightly and electricity surged around the spear.

"Fine…" he glided forth, his spear pointed at Steven ready to stab him. But then he stopped. His spear inches from Steven's chest. Steven didn't flinch at all, not showing any fear at all.

Orthoclase's hands were shivering and his eyes were twitching.

"I…I..." Orthoclase stuttered

_Orthoclase…please_

He moved the spear away from Steven and held his head taking a few steps back.

"Who is this? Get out of my head!" Orthoclase screamed.

Steven looked at Orthoclase. He walked towards and held out his hand "Orthoclase…" he whispered.

Orthoclase glared down at Steven. "Every time…why is it…when I…" he raised his spear attempting to stab Steven again. He moved his spear further again, but just like before, it ended up inches from Steven's chest.

"You can't…" Steven said looking at Orthoclase calmly "it's not in you…none of this is truly who you are."

"What are you talking about?! You don't even know how I am…you've only know me for a short time…how the hell can you say that to me?!" Orthoclase shouted, still holding his head.

"You're right…I don't. But…this might sound silly but…" Steven held his gem and closed his eyes. "Deep down, I just know that you're not like this. You're just scared is all."

Orthoclase had an idea what he meant. But he couldn't accept or admit the fact that he knew what Steven meant.

"You don't know anything…" Orthoclase said moving his hand away from his head and held his spear with both his hands. "Stop acting like you do!"

"Then attack me." Steven said narrowing his eyes at Orthoclase.

Orthoclase flinched and looks at Steven in shock.

"Try and attack me right now."

"Steven no…" Pearl whispered. She held out her hand, but Garnet stopped her, Pearl batted her eyes at Garnet and Garnet said "Trust Steven."

Orthoclase's entire arms were shaking. He knew he couldn't, he couldn't harm Steven. He looked at Steven right in the eyes. He had her eyes. his legs were now starting to shake and he took more steps back.

"_You're always sitting in that spot Orthoclase, Why?" _

"_I can see…I can see everything on that planet. It's wonderful!" _

Orthoclase dropped his spear and put both his hands on his head and screamed.

"Orthoclase!" said Steven worried.

Veins appeared around Orthoclase's forehead. He started to breath heavily. Electricity was visible around his body and started shooting everywhere.

"He's out of control!" Pearl screamed.

"We have to stop him!" Garnet shouted.

"And how are we going to do that huh?! If we touch him he'll turn us into ash!" Amethyst screamed.

Steven stood there. His chest started to tighten, the feelings that he felt was overwhelming. He had to do something; he had to help Orthoclase somehow.

Orthoclase eye's turned into electricity and lighting was shooting all over the place.

"What should I do…what should I do?" Steven said to himself over and over. He closed his eyes, and then his gem started to glow. He felt this warm comfort in his body.

"S-Steven's gem," Said Pearl

_It's ok…go to him. _

Steven did so. He slowly walked over to Orthoclase. Lightning struck near Steven multiple times but Steven didn't flinch.

"Get back! GET BACK!" Orthoclase screamed and fell to his knees holding his head.  
Steven stood right in front of Orthoclase, looking into his lightning eyes. Steven closed his own eyes, and wrapped his arms around Orthoclase's neck, hugging him tightly.

Orthoclase stopped screaming, the lightning that was shooting all around beach city stopped. Orthoclase's eyes went back to normal. Orthoclase let his arms drop to the ground to and he closed his eyes letting Steven embrace him.

"_What do you see Orthoclase?" Rose asked. _

"_Everything, Earth might be a dangerous planet sometimes but…there are so many wonderful things there, So many beautiful places there, and the animals, flowers. It's so amazing," Said Orthoclase, sighing happily. _

"_I see." Rose said with a smile across his face _

"_I want to go there. I want to experience earth." _

_Rose kneeled down to Orthoclase and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. _

"_Earth is amazing is it? One day we will go…one day." _

"_Really?" Orthoclase said looking up at rose _

"_Yes… I promise." She smiled, holding him close. _

Everything suddenly went quite. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing. The dark clouds that were covering the sky slowly went away and the suns ray's broke through a part of the black clouds and beamed down on Steven and Orthoclase.

Steven let go of Orthoclase, his hands on his shoulders.

"Orthoclase…" Steven whispered looking at him.

"I lied to Garnet…" he said with his head down. "I said I didn't know about the war…but I knew…I heard everything that happened there. Every time I closed my eyes I could see the horror and violence that unfolded."

Steven could see tears from Orthoclase's eyes drop on the ground.

"When I found out what our kind was doing to this earth. That was the last straw…I couldn't take it anymore. I made such a horrible mistake by leaving. I could have done something…but I let my own arrogance get the best of me."

"Orthoclase…you shouldn't blame yourself. Whatever happened was never your fault." Steven said.

"I lost so many people I cared about in that war…I didn't want anything like that to happen again. I…I was scared...and when I found out that you were Rose's son…I just didn't want anything to happen, I…"

Steven got on both his knees and looked looks up at Orthoclase. He could see his Crystal blue eyes that had shards of tears around them.

Orthoclase looked at Steven. Steven gave Orthoclase a warm smile.

"You…have your mother's eyes…" He said with a smile.

Steven chuckled "Thanks…you have nice eyes too." he said smiling.

Orthoclase got to his feet and picked up his spear. He looked over to the Crystal gems, who were watching his every move.

"I Surrender…" Orthoclase said turning away from them, and he looks up at the sky. The black clouds were finally gone, and the blue sky was shown again.

"Well…" He looks down at Steven "it was…a rough meeting. But I was glad to meet you little Steven. It was truly an honor."

"You're leaving?" Steven said looking up at Orthoclase

"Yes…there are things that I need to do. And things I need to think about. Not to mention it wouldn't be good in me to stay here any longer. Not after my first impression for beach city." He said with faint chuckle.

Steven was silent for a moment "Will…will you come back?" he asked.

Orthoclase smiled and chuckled "One day…this time. It'll be different." He nodded.

Steven smiled "Yeah!"

Orthoclase hops and floats in the air and floats father off, he looks down one last time. Seeing Steve's lively energetic eyes, and heads back into the deep space.

"Good riddance!" said Amethyst falling flat on her back. "THAT WAS FREAKING CRAZY!

Pearl fell to her knees and panted "Thank goodness…I don't think I could have held out much longer…"

"Orthoclase was tough one alright…" Garnet said exhausted

"STEVEN!" shouted Connie, running over to Steven and she hugged him. "ARE YOU OK?"

"Yeah I'm alright." Steven said smiling

"Thank you Steven." Said Garnet "if you didn't shield us from the attack we would have been goners. You've really improved your gem power."

Steven blushed and said "Thanks Garnet!"

"Good job Steven!" Amethyst said rubbing her fist on Steven's head and hugging him.

"You're really growing Steven." Pearl said smiling.

Steven rubbed the back of his head, his face turning red as a cherry.

"But have to ask. What made you want to help Orthoclase so much Steven?"

Steven looked up at Pearl, and then looked at Garnet, Amethyst and Connie. He placed his hand on his gem.

"I heard my mom's voice." Steven said.

"What?" the four of them said shocked

"She kept telling me to go to him. To help him, I had to. I felt the same way about Orthoclase. Orthoclase isn't a bad person. He cares for home world and Earth just as much as we do."

"Hmm…I see." Said Garnet

"Rose spoke to you…that's just amazing…" Pearl said smiling

"Wow…heavy." Said Amethyst

"Where do you think he went?" Connie said looking at Steven.

"Well…I don't know. He did say he'll be back one day. So I guess we just have to wait for him."

"Forget that! He can stay gone as long as he wants!" Amethyst said lying flat on her back.

"Don't get so relaxed Amethyst, we need to go into beach city and see if there are any sever damages." Said Pearl picking up Amethyst and started walking.

"H-Hey! I can walk on my own you know!"

Garnet smiled and chuckled then followed along.

"Steven, are you coming?" Connie asked.

"Yeah I am!" said Steven as he gave one last look at the sky, and then followed along with the crystal gems.

**Elsewhere **

He hovered in the star spangled galaxy. He floated around with his eyes close. He thought about Steven and Rose as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Steven...now...i can put myself back together the right way...i'll see you soon."

**End of the Lightning Gem **

**A/N wow, completing my first Steven universe Fan fic. Awesome! I hope you all enjoyed my Steven universe Fanfic, but just to let you all know that this won't be the only one I'll make. I have future Steven Universe Fan fics that will be made. But till then, everyone have a nice day! And stay Golden! **


End file.
